Fighter / Mage / Thief
}}Fighter / Mage / Thief is a multi-classing option available in the entire ''Baldur's Gate'' series. __TOC__ Introduction The Fighter / Mage / Thief is an extremely versatile class, though they suffer from dividing experience among three different classes causing level progression to be particularly slow. As a fighter, the character benefits from high Hit Dice, low THAC0, multiple attacks per round, advanced weapon proficiencies, and access to all kinds of weapon, armor, and shields. This enables the character to act as a frontline melee character, though it will never be as good as a pure fighter in that respect. As a mage, the character has access to higher lore and arcane spells, although access to high level spells is only possible at the end of Baldur's Gate II. This means the player will require a thorough knowledge of the tactical applications of their spells if they are to act in that capacity. Also, the player should keep in mind that they are unable to cast spells while wearing any armor (with few exceptions), which can conflict with the fighter's preferred role. As a unique downside, they cannot ever reach level 9 spell slots without modding the game to remove the 8,000,000 experience cap, and therefore cannot take most of the High-Level Class Abilities of the mage class. As a thief, the character has access to higher lore, thieving abilities and backstabbing. This allows the character to act as an assassin for devastating damage, to detect and disarm traps, to hide in shadows in order to scout ahead of the group, to pick locks, and to pickpocket. Similar to the mage, the thief also requires the character to give up heavy armor (with few exceptions). The player should also keep in mind that the backstab ability only works with weapons usable by a single-class thief and build their proficiencies accordingly. Gameplay See the Fighter / Mage, Fighter / Thief, and Mage / Thief pages for notes on their gameplay, most of which apply to the F/M/T. ''Baldur's Gate'' *This class has extremely slow HP progression, but gains an extra 4-6 HPs from find familiar. At the Tales of the Sword Coast / Enhanced Edition level cap, they will have less HP than a single-class Thief, even when accounting for their better potential Constitution bonus. **A 16 CON Thief will reach level 10 and have 80 HP with maximum rolls; an 18 CON F/M/T will reach level 6/6/7 and only have 63 HP with maximum rolls. (69 with familiar, 75 if imported into BG2) **If Siege of Dragonspear is played, they will start to catch up and eventually become roughly equal to Thieves in HP. Otherwise, this will happen in Shadows of Amn. **The Find Familiar spell's secondary effect of raising maximum HP is highly recommended to offset this problem. *This class will not be able to memorize level 4 spells at the Tales of the Sword Coast level cap (and will only be able to memorize 8 spells total), making them very limited arcane casters. They can still cast from scrolls and use wands, however. *This class will only receive 190 thieving skill points (plus racial and Dexterity bonuses) at the Tales of the Sword Coast level cap, making it hard to develop more than 2 skills. Thus, the character must choose between performing normal party thieving duties (picking locks and finding traps) and being an effective stealth/backstab character. ''Shadows of Amn'' *This class only receives 1 extra proficiency point (on top of the 6 gained in Baldur's Gate), making it very important to plan around weapon availability. *Once again, spell progression is very slow, and characters at the normal Shadows of Amn level cap of 2,950,000 XP will only be able to memorize a single level 6 spell. However, the number of memorizable lower-level spells greatly increases to 21, making them much more viable casters. ''Throne of Bhaal'' *This class receives a roughly equivalent number of HLA's to other classes, and has full access to both the normal Warrior and Rogue tables. *As most other classes stop progressing meaningfully after Level 20 (allowing the F/M/T to catch up), the slow progression will stop being a major disadvantage. They will have enough thieving skills to be just as effective as single-class thieves, and their THAC0 will almost reach single-class fighter levels (3 vs. 0). *The most meaningful disadvantage of the F/M/T (compared to the Fighter / Mage or Mage / Thief) is the lack of level 9 spell slots (and therefore most mage HLA's). They can still cast level 9 spells from scrolls; however, they will be less effective as spells cast from scrolls use a fixed caster level (usually 10). Companions There are no companions in the series with this class combination. Ability scores table During character creation, rolls below the minimum value for the class will be increased to that value. ^ - Fighters have access to percentile Strength. Special Abilities of the Fighter / Mage / Thief Advanced Weapon Specialization This class may Specialize in any weapon, allowing them to invest up to two points into a specific Weapon Proficiency. As a result, fighters may do more damage and hit more often with weapons from the specific proficiency. The F/M/T may still invest three points into Two-Weapon Style. Thieving Abilities This class gains thieving abilities (including the backstab multiplier) identical to those of the unkitted thief. See their abilities for information on these abilities. Note that the F/M/T will only improve their thieving abilities when the thief class levels up. High-Level Class Abilities High level class abilities are added in the expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal and are in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. These abilities are available at level 12/12/14, reached at 3,000,000 XP. This class gains all HLA's from the standard fighter and thief pools; the class may also select extra 6th, 7th, and 8th level wizard spell slots. Note that any HLA may be selected regardless of the class which is leveling up. * Power Attack * Critical Strike (Requires Power Attack) * Smite1 (Requires Power Attack and Critical Strike) * Deathblow * Greater Deathblow (Requires Deathblow) * Whirlwind * Greater Whirlwind (Requires Whirlwind) * War Cry * Hardiness * Resist Magic * Alchemy * Assassination1 * Avoid Death * Evasion * Greater Evasion (Requires Evasion) * Use Any Item1 * Scribe Scrolls (Requires Use Any Item) * Set Spike Trap * Set Exploding Trap * Set Time Trap *Extra Level 6 Wizard Spell Slot1 (Requires Level 6 Spell Slots) *Extra Level 7 Wizard Spell Slot1 (Requires Level 7 Spell Slots) *Extra Level 8 Wizard Spell Slot1 (Requires Level 8 Spell Slots) 1 - May only be selected once Spell Slots Progression The F/M/T gains spell slots identical to those of the unkitted mage; however, because of their slow progression and the Experience Cap, they will be significantly behind those of a single-class mage. They will not be able to memorize level 4 spells at all in Baldur's Gate, and will not be able to memorize level 9 spells even at the Throne of Bhaal level cap. Table for experience, weapon proficiencies and hit points Stronghold In the Shadows of Amn campaign, F/M/T protagonists may choose between one of three strongholds. Upon accepting one, they will be unable to accept another. *Fighters are able to rule the de'Arnise Keep after completing "The de'Arnise Keep has been Invaded" sidequest. *Mages are able to claim Lavok's Sphere after completing "The hunt for Valygar Corthala" sidequest. *Thieves are able to manage a Shadow Thief guildhall after completing the "Find Proof of Mae'Var's Treachery" sidequest. Category:Multi-classes